zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WiseAdventurer
Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Edit Where did you see the Temple of Time? —'Ceiling Master' 19:05, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :Just after Link fought the Bokoblins in the campfire, he arrives in the Temple of Time location. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:09, June 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Oops, disregard that. Found a nice map screencap. 19:10, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Shrines Have you seen any confirmation that the shrines have had their names switched? It's a pretty safe bet, but Zeldapedia has always been a bit stricter on proof than most other Wikis, and I'd like to avoid any unnecessary page moves/deletions. —'Ceiling Master' 22:32, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :I understand, I will be more careful with this stricter rule. In fact, I have viewed the Oman Au Shrine renaming by Sir Real explaining that "In Polygon's recent gameplay video for Breath of the Wild, it was revealed that this shrine is now called Oman Au Shrine. It is currently unknown if other shrines have been given similar name...". Since we have three Shrines now named as such and the Oman Au Shrine was the first Shrine presented before, I easily guessed and maybe too quickly I recognize according to the strict rule, that it will be the general expression type now. However I have a general confirmation for other renaming things such as Well-Worn Pants.WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. I think we can safely assume that the shrines have all been renamed. —'Ceiling Master' 23:24, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Rollback :Thank you, I will be pleased to join and help the management team of Zeldapedia. I am glad you are proposing me because it is difficult for me to apply by myself! I would also inform you that I am a bots user on several wikis and I saw that most of your bot users are rather inactive, if you, all the team, think useful and helpful, I can use actively my automatic bot, WiseBot, on Zeldapedia and ask the Wikia Staff for a bot flag on Zeldapedia. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I like the idea of having a bot. Although, I would like someone else's opinion on this. Green Rupee 20:35, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Lists :Thank you, I thought for now it was still under proposal and votes! Thank you for the explanation about the Category:Lists, it was rather unclear, I had already seen similar list pages added and since this kind of general category was usually to me for grouping list pages of a wiki, I thought useful to complete it. I have opened a discussion about this in order to have a clearer view and to propose a better management of these lists pages. Do not hesitate to answer me too there.WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on being promoted! You can now revert edits with one click and your name appears as teal or something. See you 'round! Green Rupee 07:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you Green Rupee for having proposed me, and thank you all, you, CM and ODL, for the promotion and your support, I am very pleased to join the Zeldapedia team.WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:32, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Message from metalreflectslime Do we have pictures of each and every figurine for The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker? If not, then I can do it within 3 years or so. -metalreflectslime :What do you mean exactly by figurine? Other than amiibo I guess, I have added them. I will not anyway be able to answer you, I suggest you to ask the community from the forum for any advices, requests or proposal for the wiki. WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:27, February 11, 2017 (UTC) https://zeldawiki.org/Figurines_in_The_Wind_Waker By figurines, I mean these. I do not want to plagiarize though. So I will do mine from scratch. Yes, I will the forum. -metalreflectslime I think we need "Sheikah" and "Sheikah Monk" categories. Also, what is your opinion on the Wind Waker figurines? --Metalreflectslime (talk) 23:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : The "Sheikah" category exists and, indeed, I have planned to add the Monk one. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::How many Sheikah Monks are there? We'd only realigned a category there if there's a sizeable number. Oni Link 03:46, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: There are more than 100 shrines, so I would say a lot of monks! WiseAdventurer (talk) 03:51, February 25, 2017 (UTC) There are 120 Male Sheikah Monks and 120 Shrines. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 03:54, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :Oh wow. At that size I'd actually consider not making pages for them at all. Though I suppose we do have a page for every random Minish so it's probably no harm. Still, that's massive leap from only one real Sheikah in the series before now! Oni Link 04:05, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :I think these pages are useful, anyway we have to keep in mind that Breath of the Wild is a singular Zelda game, this open-world huge adventure implies hundreds of locations, characters, materials, dishes, weapons, etc. like the Xenoblade games. WiseAdventurer (talk) 04:13, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I agree. We want this Wiki to be as complete as possible. We will also list locations for all 900 Korok and their respective seeds as well. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 15:47, February 25, 2017 (UTC) No, no. The person in the entire 1 hour video is a game reviewer. He confirmed it. He is a reliable game source. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 17:27, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : We have not to go and search for the source under the link providing, give the direct source only (here the video)... WiseAdventurer (talk) 17:56, February 25, 2017 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uBXd-lqoAE#t=25m39s 27:25 in the video. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 18:00, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I think we need a cooking pot location list too. : Thank you for the source, next time please rather add a direct source to the edit summary. No, we do not need pot locations because some of are in named locations such as Woodcutter's Cabin or a stable or a village, and others are in Campfires. So you can develop the campfire page instead and we can list their locations on this page. WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:44, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I see. Actually, during the time you added the picture, I was hunting for that picture. You just edited quickly before I had the opportunity to edit. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 21:03, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I am 99% sure Link cannot cook nor eat the diamond. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 23:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) : I am 100% sure that I am not perfect and I may leave mistakes, I am always taking a look back to my edits, so please again and again, do not interact with my current work, I mean the work I am doing at the moment. What is the purpose and the usefulness of this message? Please do not waste your time and my time with such a message next time. WiseAdventurer (talk) 00:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Re: King Rhoam Hi WiseAdventurer :) While I see where you are coming from when it comes to naming the page, especially with this this image. I think it's best to discuss this in a talk page. That way we can get other users opinions Roranoa Drake II (talk) :Yes, of course, but not now! It is too "spoilerish"! This page you have added was anyway needful as least as a redirect. No urgency, both links work. WiseAdventurer (talk) 23:02, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Islands : Yes but they are similar, I think they are comparable to Zora's Domain, Faron Woods, Kakariko Village cases. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2017 (UTC) : And what about Zora's Domain, Faron Woods, Kakariko Village, etc.? (I probably do not well understand what you mean.) WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:05, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Requests for adminship Hey, WA, thanks for your request, but that's not exactly how promotions work here. I understand that because the community is so much smaller now than it was, we've bent some of the rules regarding rollback and adminship, but I'm still a believer in the rules we set out over the years. I've removed your request for now, A) because it didn't have the proper formatting for the request page, B) because you technically don't meet the time requirements after having gotten rollback, and C) because you never actually specified what position you were applying for (I know it's administrator, but someone unfamiliar with our site might not understand). Also, starting off with "I really do not like to apply" basically delegitimizes the whole request, so in the future, I would advise not to have any negative language in your requests. So obviously, it's nothing personal, but I feel you should have a substantial explanation as to why I removed your request. I hope all that made sense. —'Ceiling Master' 14:32, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : No problem CM, I understand, it obviously makes sense, I surely act too quickly when I saw the activity today! Thank you also for your advices. WiseAdventurer (talk) 14:41, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Edit How is making 1 edit, edit warring? And thanks for the welcome. I can see why this wiki lacks editors AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:14, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :You undid a reversion. Essentially that's aiding and abetting in an edit war. Your conduct and language is getting you very close to being blocked, so I would advise caution from now on. :As for the issue at hand, there is no explicit rule to use artwork in infoboxes specifically (though only in-game images and official artwork are allowed); regardless, it's the standard here, and a less-than-stellar screenshot is not going to take the place of official artwork. —'Ceiling Master' 20:23, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay fair enough. Sorry AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:24, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : And you have initially undone the change made by an admin who explained in edit summary the reason. Also note that the Wikia community do not accept people using multi-accounts. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:27, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :I think he took care of it already. Also I'm not sure what you are talking about with other half. I'm editing from campus if that means anything. AnimeOtaku2000 (talk) 20:31, March 2, 2017 (UTC) WA, I don't think that jumping to conclusions about sockpuppeting is the way to go here. I don't think there's enough evidence for that. AnimeOtaku2000, I didn't mean to sound too harsh, but it sounds like you got the message, and (believe it or not), I appreciate the tone of your response. I hope this won't detract from your experience here, and that you'll continue to make constructive edits alongside the rest of us. —'Ceiling Master' 20:33, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : You are probably right, bad old experience of very similar cases, when at least two new accounts (same day) are involved. WiseAdventurer (talk) 20:41, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the information and advice. I will attempt to follow the normal description format. I do apologize I am new and am still learning. If I have any question I would ask for your help, thank you for the input so far. Thank you. joelkalenuik